The present invention relates to a non-lethal projectile that is to be launched from a launcher, and also relates to a method of igniting such a projectile.
Police officers and military personnel involved in peace keeping efforts often need an effective non-lethal means for subduing a person or persons from a safe distance. With devices and methods presently known, a user is required to either hit a target directly with a ballistic, or to rely on inaccurate hand-thrown or launched area-of-effect weapons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-lethal projectile that can be delivered with an aim-point device to subdue a person from a safe distance.